100 Themes KiruGonGonKiru
by dazai-san
Summary: 100 themes for Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecs. Rated T for homosexuality, and I own nothing.


A/N: I found this prompt online at https: 2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/

I'm writing for KiruGon/GonKiru.

1\. Introduction

Their introduction was short, yet they became friends within minutes.

2\. Complicated

When their friends ask just what their relationship is, simultaneously, they'd say, "It's complicated."

3\. Making History

Despite being only almost thirteen, they are making history, clearing Greed Island, defeating the Chimera Ants…and of course, being the first homosexual couple to.

4\. Rivalry

They have a fierce rivalry, causing fights to break out between them often, but even if they bicker loudly, they'll still be willing to die for the other.

5\. Unbreakable

Their bond, despite being new, is unbreakable, and Biscuit knows that, as she watches them argue about something trivial.

6\. Obsession

Sometimes, everyone wonders what Killua is obsessed with more; chocolate or Gon?

7\. Eternity

Every time they're separated, it's not only a matter of days, it's a matter of eternities.

8\. Gateway

As they near the large gateway to the New World, they give each other reassuring grins and jump in together, hands interlocked.

9\. Death

Gon is horrified as he enters the scene, because there's death there, and lots of it. But he doesn't care about the death of the enemies…because Killua is amongst the dead.

10\. Opportunities

They've had so many opportunities to…well…kiss, but each time they're too shy.

11\. 33%

Killua is frustrated as his computer goes on slowly. "33%" is what his computer screen says, and he's impatient; he wants to send Gon an email, dammit!

12\. Dead Wrong

Gon tries to answer the question again and at Killua's smug catlike expression, he already knows he's dead wrong before Biscuit says so.

13\. Running Away

Gon doesn't mind if Killua runs away, because if it saves his life, he doesn't care.

14\. Judgment

Sometimes, Gon doesn't have good judgement, so he lets Killua decide most things.

15\. Seeking Solace

It feels nice, being with Killua, so Gon comes to Killua, seeking solace with his best friend.

16\. Excuses

Every time Gon catches Killua binging on sweets, all he gets are excuses, but Gon doesn't mind, because they're all centered around him.

17\. Vengeance

The time where Gon is the one thirsting for vengeance, Killua is helpless to stop him, so he does the next best thing; he let's him take it.

18\. Love

When Gon figures something out about Killua, he grins brightly and says, "I love you, Killua!" and enjoys the way Killua's pale cheeks turn red.

19\. Tears

Gon realizes he's never seen Killua cry before, so he voices this to his friend. Before Killua can respond, he adds, "If you ever cry, your tears will be of joy, okay?"

20\. My Inspiration

Gon laughs as Killua glares at him. "Where's my chocolate? And how do you ever hide it from me?"

"I hid it, Killua, and you're my inspiration for hiding spots."

21\. Never Again

Gon knows that Killua fears Illumi. "Never again," he says abruptly, and Killua looks at him in surprise. "I'm not going to let you feel fear like that again, okay?"

22\. Online

When Gon's status flickers to "online", Killua's mouth automatically twitched up as he breaks out into a giddy grin.

23\. Failure

Killua often feels like a failure, but when he's with Gon, he feels…needed.

24\. Rebirth

"When I'm reborn, I want to meet you again," Gon says, grinning and Killua berates him for saying something so embarrassing, his face cherry red.

25\. Breaking Away

When they're breaking away, Killua can't help but feel like the sun was no longer casting its warm light upon the moon.

26\. Forever and a day

To Gon, being away from Killua for more than a week is like forever and a day.

27\. Lost and Found

When Gon leaves his jacket at a shop, he comes back to check the Lost and Found, but it isn't there. But when he gets back home, he finds Killua snuggled up to his jacket.

28\. Light

Killua knows that the sun's light supports all life, and he thinks that that role suits Gon perfectly.

29\. Dark

If Gon is the light, then Killua is the dark, and Killua is perfectly fine with that role.

30\. Faith

Gon has faith that every time Killua goes on a mission, he'll come back alive.

31\. Colors

The world is full of colors but what stands out most to him is Killua Zoldyck.

32\. Exploration

Their exploration is fun, especially if they're together, laughing at so many things.

33\. Seeing Red

When he killed Neferpitou, he saw red at the edges of his vision. But if Killua was the one killed, he knows that he would have been seeing completely red.

34\. Shades of Grey

There are so many shades of grey, Killua can't count them all, but when he tries to match Gon to one, he finds that he can't.

35\. Forgotten

Killua wonders if Gon's forgotten his birthday until a terribly wrapped present is shoved into his arms.

36\. Dreamer

When Gon watches Killua twitch in his sleep, he wonders just what kind of dreamer he is.

37\. Mist

Killua likes the mist, because it's cool and sticks to his skin. Gon likes the mist because Killua is awfully attractive while wet.

38\. Burning

His wounds are burning, and Gon's eyes are regretful, but Killua doesn't mind at all.

39\. Out of Time

Gon sometimes wants him and Killua to fall out of time so that they might share a special moment that nobody knows about together.

40\. Knowing How

Knowing just how to cheer him up, Gon shoves a piece of chocolate into Killua's mouth and smiles innocently.

41\. Fork in the road

At a fork in the road, they bicker about which path to choose, but they always end up on the same one.

42\. Start

Once they start arguing, it takes them forever to stop. But it never really leaves them hurt, just irritated.

43\. Nature's Fury

Nature's fury is hard to deal with, and when it rains, Killua can't help but shiver, so Gon stubbornly decides to postpone the mission for better weather.

44\. At Peace

When they're at peace, Killua tends to ruin it by throwing a pillow at Gon.

45\. Heart Song

Gon can hear Killua's steady heartbeat while he's sleeping and he decides that Killua's heart song is a nice lullaby.

46\. Reflection

When Killua looks into the mirror, his reflection stares back and he thinks he's a monster until Gon enters the background, and he thinks Gon purges the darkness.

47\. Perfection

They're far from perfection, but that's the way they like it.

48\. Everyday Magic

Gon thinks that every day, there's magic, because Killua has to be considered magic.

49\. Umbrella

Killua tends to sit outside in the rain, even if it's cold, and after a while, Gon joins him, holding an umbrella above both their heads.

50\. Party

When Leorio and Kurapika invite them to a party, they accept, and ignore the funny looks sent their way.

51\. Troubling Thoughts

When Killua voices his thoughts, Gon frowns because his thoughts are troubling. As a response, he smacks Killua, telling him not to think that way.

52\. Stirring of the Wind

When they chase after each other, the stirring of the wind blows back Killua's silvery hair and Gon thinks he looks priceless.

53\. Future

They don't think about the future because they live in the present.

54\. Health and Healing

Their health isn't always the best, but when they're with each other, healing is always faster.

55\. Separation

Separation is hell.

56\. Everything For You

When Gon asks him, Killua smiles gently and tells him, "I'd do everything and anything for you."

57\. Slow Down

Whenever Killua runs ahead of Gon, he unconsciously slows down, waiting for him.

58\. Heartfelt Apology

Gon tends to say stupid things, and whenever they seem to hurt Killua's feelings, he offers a heartfelt apology.

59\. Challenged

They're constantly challenged by each other, but that's the way they like it.

60\. Exhaustion

After a mission, exhaustion is normal. They just flop into bed and sleep.

61\. Accuracy

While Gon can be dense, his accuracy when it comes to knowing Killua is matched by no other.

62\. Irregular Orbit

Whenever Gon does something so innocent yet to intimate, Killua's heartbeat does an irregular orbit.

63\. Cold Embrace

In death's cold embrace, Killua wonders if what he did was right.

64\. Frost

The grass is coated in frost and as they run, Gon slips and crashes into Killua, and they get up laughing.

65\. A Moment in Time

There's always a moment in time where the seconds go by like hours. Whenever Killua is in battle, it seems like that.

66\. Dangerous Territory

Gon knows never to insult Killua when it comes to his family, because that's dangerous territory.

67\. Boundaries

They're so close, they don't have boundaries. They are willing to share anything…even a bed.

68\. Unsettling Revelations

When Killua thinks of Gon, he makes an unsettling revelation. What would his parents think of their relationship?

69\. Shattered

Sometimes, Gon wonders just what made Killua this way and wishes he hadn't gone through so much pain alone.

70\. Bitter Silence

He stands in front the grave in bitter silence.

71\. The True You

"Only I know the true you," Gon declares to Killua and the white haired boy scoffs, even if it's true.

72\. Pretense

Killua always pretends he doesn't care. Gon isn't fooled in the least.

73\. Patience

Sometimes, patience comes to Gon, when Killua is the one being irrational for once.

74\. Midnight

Midnight is a nice time to have heart-to-heart conversations with each other.

75\. Shadows

Whenever Gon sees shadows underneath Killua's eyes, he sends him right back to sleep.

76\. Summer Haze

In the summer haze, they accidentally kiss…with some help.

77\. Memories

They make so many memories together, good and bad, that it was enough to last a lifetime.

78\. Change in the Weather

Whenever there's a change in the weather, Gon knows, and Killua claims he is a dog.

79\. Illogical

Sometimes, Killua is illogical, especially when it comes to chocolate. So Gon has to help him.

80\. Only Human

Killua seems so strong that you tend to forget he is only human. Gon realizes this when he sees his usually lively friend sleeping in a hospital bed.

81\. A Place to Belong

Killua knows that his house will never be a place to belong for him, but wherever Gon goes is home for him, and that's enough.

82\. Advantage

When it comes to speed, Killua has the advantage, and he puts it to good use when they're in a race.

83\. Breakfast

Gon has to make sure that Killua doesn't eat chocolate for breakfast every morning.

84\. Echoes

Whenever they talk in the cave, their voices echo, and they laugh at the distortion of their voices.

85\. Falling

Killua's fallen so many times, but this time, he can't pick himself up…or rather, he doesn't want to.

86\. Picking up the Pieces

It's so hard, picking up the pieces of the vase Gon shattered, and Killua is seriously irritated but that annoyance fades when his friend offers to help.

87\. Gunshot

Killua thinks that Cupid's shot wasn't an arrow, it was a gunshot.

88\. Possession

Gon smiles at Killua and claims him as his possession, to which Killua snorts but doesn't say anything.

89\. Twilight

Gon doesn't read, but even he's heard of the Twilight books. He tries the first book and it's out the window after the first few chapters. What a sappy romance.

90\. Nowhere and Nothing

Killua was nowhere and nothing…until he met Gon.

91\. Answers

Gon always turns to Killua for answers, and he likes that, even if he masks it with irritation.

92\. Innocence

Gon's innocence simply astounds Killua. He did not think that his aunt hadn't told him about the birds and the bees.

93\. Simplicity

Sometimes, Killua wishes he has Gon's simplicity. Then he'd be able to see the world in a brighter light.

94\. Reality

Killua might live in the world, but his reality is Gon.

95\. Acceptance

They're truly grateful to Leorio and Kurapika's acceptance of their relationship.

96\. Lesson

When Gon tracks mud all over the floor, Killua curses and swears to teach him a lesson in how to clean the floor.

97\. Enthusiasm

Gon has so much enthusiasm, it spills out and rubs into Killua. At least that's his excuse.

98\. Game

Greed Island was such a fun game; mostly because he was there with Gon.

99\. Friendship

Their friendship is precious, and Killua would sooner rip his own heart out than lose it.

100\. Endings

Not all endings are bad, because if they die together, they won't feel the pain.


End file.
